Many premises (homes, businesses) have local area networks (LAN), for example, wireless local area networks (WLAN), such as WiFi or BlueTooth wireless networks. An exemplary wireless media rendering system may be in communication with the WLAN of a premises. The wireless media rendering system includes one or more wireless devices, and additional devices may be added to a provisioned system. Adding a device to the system has generally been a tedious and/or frustrating process for users of the system, where the user is queried for specifics of the WLAN, such as network identifiers and security keys. Furthermore, in the case of wireless media rendering systems, once the device is able to communicate via the WLAN, a second round of provisioning may be needed for the device to interact with the media rendering system in a desired manner.
While previous devices may be designed to self-configure to a detected network upon initial start-up, there are scenarios where this may lead to undesirable results. For example, in a multi-residence dwelling, such as an apartment building, a newly powered up device may detect the WLAN of a neighbor, so it would be undesirable for the device to auto-configure to the WLAN of the neighbor. Similarly, it would be undesirable for a device in a media rendering system to self-configure to join a media rendering system of a neighbor. Therefore, there is a need in the industry to address one or more of the abovementioned shortcomings.